


Tech Support

by ThreeHats



Category: Supernatural, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been spit out of a portal from hell, and finds himself in the presence of something most heavenly.  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 

 **Characters:** Dean Winchester and Jessica Rabbit  
 **Location:** At the pool  
 **Scenario:** Trying to fix a laptop

 

 

Children ran past Dean Winchester with wet feet and slopping swimsuits, splashing water on his already damaged laptop. “Why here, couldn’t the portal shoot me out someone else, rather than right into a swimming pool?” he grumbled to himself as he pat his soaked laptop with a towel though he knew it wouldn’t do any good. “And I guess it’d be too much to ask for a giant vat of rice in a place like this,” he added and looked up to see a tall, curvy red-haired woman in a red dress standing before him.

“Problem?” she drawled out in a slow sexy way that made Dean quiver a bit below the belt.

“Damn,” he thought, quickly snapping his attention away from the impossibly high slit of her dress and back to the laptop sitting on the plastic deck chair before him. “No,” he started to say, “well yes,” he finally added as he returned his gaze back to the woman who was kindly blocking the sun from his eyes. “My laptop fell in the pool,” he said, conveniently leaving out the part where he’d fallen in too, from a portal from hell. “Now I think it’s toast.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” the woman said smoothly as she leaned over, letting her ample bosom   
practically fall from her dress. Had it been any other person, she’d be hugely indecent, but somehow gravity wasn’t exactly following normal rules with her. Dean mentally stored a note to look into this issue later. “I’ve gotten my hands on bigger problems before. Maybe I can help you with your big problem…” she said and her eyes lingered on him rather than the laptop.

“Problem?” Dean questioned, his hand flailing around, not sure if he should cover his crotch, his chest, or the computer. He assumed she meant one thing, the computer, but everything about her screamed something else. “Umm look, Ms…”

“The name’s Jessica. Jessica Rabbit.”

“Oh Ms Rab..err Jessica, do you have any experience fixing computers? Specifically laptops soaked in the pool?”

Jessica looked at the laptop and frowned, “Sadly no, but I know a lot of people. Surely I can find someone who can help with your little problem. How about we take your laptop back to my place?”

Dean wanted to say yes, screw the laptop and just go back to her place. The laptop wasn’t even really his. Sam wouldn’t mind, surely. Yet, the slow way she moved and the way her hand rested on her hip said she was “trouble…”

“Trouble?” she asked.

“I said that outloud?” She nodded, so Dean continued. “I was just thinking that, it’s better to stay here. My friends may be…in…trouble, yeah, and I should be here when they come back.”  
Jessica frowned, and Dean thought he actually felt his heart break, like in a cartoon where it jumps out and is torn apart in a zigzag fashion. Everything about this dame was making him think weird, and it was starting to unsettle him. He shot a glance to the side, “Was that an animated rat running over there?”

“Over where?” she asked as she looked in the direction he’d indicated, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

To his other side, Dean saw several birds, like ones you may see floating around snow white or sleeping beauty, fly in a v formation till they reached a little boy who had fallen down and hit his head. The birds took a circular formation around his head as he sat up and groaned.

“Okay, this is getting out of hand. I have seen some shit, believe me, but this is…”

“I think if you just calm down, we can solve your little problem there,” she indicated the computer, “but I need to ask for a favor in return.”

“Favor, okay…what’s the favor?”

Jessica pulled a picture out of her cleavage and showed it to Dean. It was a cartoon rabbit. “I need to find my honey-bunny. He’s been missing and I am nothing without him.”

Dean let out a long sign, quite certain that he must have hit his head when he fell from the portal and that none of it was really happening anyway. Sam and Castiel would likely find him on the ground passed out when they arrived. “Sure, and my laptop?”

“But of course,” Jessica said as she leaned over further and blew a long breath at the laptop. “There you go. All better.”

Dean rolled his eyes but reached out and hit the power button, and sure as shit, it came on. “How did you…?”

Jessica raised the photo and nodded. “Now you help me. I hear you are the best and I need the best to find my darling husband.”

Finally deciding it must surely all be a dream, he smiled. “Whatever you say. Let’s go find this “rabbit”, he added with air quotes for emphasis, husband of yours.”


End file.
